monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Brute Tigrex Ecology
In-Game Information "Personality variants Tigrex are fairly violent and aggressive. The Tigrex's developed using a limb, claws and jaws to deal powerful blow to all its adversaries, which must be noted that the Tigrex is the greatest danger to all hunters" Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Dragon Feet- Family:Rex. The Brute Tigrex is a Quadrupedal Wyvern. It has few differences from the normal variation, other than coloration and habitat. Some of its differences include its habitat of preference, mainly being Volcanoes. Habitat Range This dark-colored wyvern is found exclusively in volcanic, tropical, and desert areas. These areas include the Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, Sandy Plains, Unknown Great Forest, Dunes and Primal Forest. This implies that the Brute Tigrex is better suited to much hotter environments than the normal Tigrex. It has also adapted its pattern of attacks to better utilize its surroundings, like its thrust, which will send waves of magma that cause fireblight. It can also use strata from the volcanic grounds as hurling stones. As it is capable of charging through lava, as its scales have adapted to be resistant to the extreme heat of lava. Ecological Niche Brute Tigrex's role as a top predator is no different than that of Tigrex. In volcanic environments its competitors include Agnaktor, Rathalos, Brachydios, Stygian Zinogre, Teostra, and Deviljho (which occasionally ventures into the volcanic areas); although, that being said, the monsters above can present quite a fight if encountered. A fully-grown Uragaan/Steel Uragaan or Gravios/Black Gravios may also present a threat to a Brute Tigrex, although a confrontation between the two would seem unlikely, due to the lack of competition between them. When inhabiting the forested environments competition consists of Najarala, Nerscylla, Rajang, Red Khezu, and Gore Magala. In the arid desert biomes it must also compete with the normal Tigrex, Sand Barioth, Pink Rathian, Tigerstripe Zamtrios and Nibelsnarf. They also live alongside the highly aggressive herbivores Diablos, Monoblos and Rust Duramboros. Due to its ferocity, speed, and power it would probably be able to defeat or drive off most of these opponents, although, due to the risk of injury, it prefers to leave them alone, and the reverse is also true.It is heavily territorial, attacking anything that it has set in sight its boundary. Unlike the Tigrex, the subspecies doesn't seem to travel to subarctic areas to prey on the surplus Popo, so it is rather resourceful with its environment, and preserves it's food supplies better than it's more common cousin. It may hunt Rhenoplos, Volvidon, Slagtoth, Uroktor, and the Wroggi and Great Wroggi that live in the lower levels of the Volcano. Since food is scarce in the volcano, the Brute Tigrex may occasionally be forced to prey on immature Uragaan, or other large prey, but it is most likely that it would just establish a new territorial range should this problem arise. Biological Adaptations Just as Tigrex has coloration suited to both tropical sandy deserts and freezing snowy landscape, the Brute Tigrex has just the right coloration to blend in with the Volcano's cliffs and crevices. It is confirmed that this altered coloration is the result of extreme heat causing volcanic ash and other such impurities to fuse to the Tigrex's shell. However, the presence of this ash seems to make its shell less effective at insulating heat, leaving the Brute Tigrex vulnerable to cold temperatures as well as ice-based weaponry. Much like normal Tigrex, these Wyverns are powerful in every sense of the word. Unlike normal Tigrex, this variant is not as commonly found in the Tundra, being most commonly found in the Volcano but the Brute Tigrex can also be found in the Sandy Plains, but rarely. Behavior Brute Tigrex appear much more aggressive and more maniacal in attacking in comparison to Tigrex. This Tigrex has been found to have a high metabolism, which could explain its aggressive nature. Category:Monster Ecology